The present inventive concept relates generally to seating devices and benches, including park benches.
Several devices are known that allow people to assume a comfortable sitting position, and benches, such as park benches, have been available over the years in many varieties. A typical bench includes a seating area and an optional backrest area. In one variety a bench typically includes a plurality of planks positioned between a pair of side supports which suspend the planks from the ground to form a seating surface. Each side of a plank is fastened or bolted to opposing supports.
Another park bench is shown in the design of Messier, U.S. D498,079. In Messier the bench includes a pair of side supports receiving a plurality of planks. Messier also includes a cross bar extending between the pair of side supports and beneath the planks. The bench of Messier also includes planks that generally form a back rest of the bench. There are many other varieties of benches, and many sub-varieties that include armrests or other components, whether structural, cosmetic, or both. There are many different styles of benches varying in use and popularity. While the foregoing and other benches are beneficial, there is always room for improvement.